mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Unfairground - Part 1
Vas escorted the little ankle biters to the mule, helping them up and in when he spied the blonde bombshell and the kindly nun returning from their day trip. “Heya, you have a good time out and about?” He asked seeing the girls with shopping bags hanging from their arms. “We had more fun than should be allowed. But what’s this?” Jacy asked, watching Gill and Haddie sitting aboard the mule. “Where are you off to with these monsters?” She gave Haddie a secret wink and moved over to scratch her nails down the short cropped hair on Vas’ head. “Captain was moved by their adorable nature and charged me with taking them to the fair.” Vas chuckled failing to keep the red from his ears. Every time he started to get used to one thing Jacy went and switched it up. It wasn’t disagreeable in the least, but still something he was unused to. She was sly that way. He doubted he would ever get used to her and that wasn’t a bad thing. “Greasy food, sweets, games, and vomit-inducing rides. I hear there’s a petting zoo too …wanna join in the fun?” He offered the blonde dreamboat. “Didn’t really get to have a nice time on Ezra … fair could be fun even while watching these two.” Vas reminded ticking his head to Gill and Haddie. “Count me in. But I’d like to change into my fair outfit. I don’t actually have one of those, but I would like to change. Don’t leave without me, I’ll be back before you can miss me.” And Jacy was indeed back and in a new outfit before her milkshake could bring all the boys to the yard. “I hope there’s a kissing booth and a couple’s maze and vegan brats and a wet t-shirt contest and….” Jacy continued to list off her expectant attractions as the four of them made their way to the fair. ----- “Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, try your luck. Five balls for a credit, five tries and your choice of a prize!” Haddie tugged at Gills cuff and pointed towards the tall boy operating the stall. Gill glanced over at the game. Simple enough, get the ball inside one of the large tin cans spread around the table to win a prize, land the ball in the red can in the centre and win the grand prize, a mechanical pet mouse. “Maybe later.” Gill replied, “We just got here, let's go on some rides first.” Haddie gave him a reluctant nod before following Jacy, Vas and Gill through the crowd. They were bustled from side to side as families and large gangs of children heaved through the walkway between the stalls. On every side, the buzz of fairground workers calling out for people to try their games and rides filled the air. The smell of candy gave way to grilled meats and then back to the sweet scents of a confectionery stall. Haddie swiped a bag of chews from a passing toddler, his parents marching him away before he could cry and raise the alarm. She tucked in greedily as she hurried her steps to keep up with the older boys. A young blonde girl about Haddie’s age was staring at her as she walked by holding her mother's hand. Haddie stared back and the girl bobbed her tongue out. “Why has that dirty girl got one eye, mummy?” the girl asked loud enough for Gill to turn and frown into the crowd. Haddie fished a small component from the LV out of her satchel; one of her treasures from Devron and sent it sailing towards the girl’s head. She did not wait to see it hit as she turned and moved between Vas and Gill taking both of their hands as the loud wail of an injured child came from the crowd behind. “Who did that? Who hurt my baby? Who…” The chews had not gone unnoticed nor the potshot at the little girl's head. Though honestly, Vas didn’t feel the need to reprimand. He had done so much worse as a kid and thought it hypocritical to be telling the kids right from wrong. Honestly, he really didn’t care so long as they didn’t get caught. “Hey,” Vas said looking down at the one eye stab machine and her brother. “What do you two want to do first? Rides? Food? Petting zoo?” He asked mussing Haddie's hair some. It was definitely one of the biggest he had been too. “Maybe some games?” “Everyone knows the rides come first so you’re on an empty stomach,” Jacy stepped through the crowd with a small stuffed bear in her arms and a toy rifle slung around her shoulders. She had on a respectable top, a pair of barely shorts and some comfy shoes. On top of her head was a pair of foam mouse ears that matched the little tail snapped onto the back of her shorts. “Then when you’re winded and need a break you cram your face with all the sweets you can afford.” She held out the little bear to Haddie and chanced slipping a length of cord around her wrist that was snapped onto the back of the doll. “So you don’t lose him,” she whispered to Haddie before slipping the rifle over her neck and handing it over to Gill. “It fires little ball bearings so don’t point it at anything that is or was alive.” Jacy guided them over to the side of the main thoroughfare and made a point to count out a few papernotes to put in Haddie’s little paws while she placed the bulk of the bills in Gill’s older hands. “And while you’re eating all that junk with sticky fingers you play the games with the brightest tents and loudest herald. We don’t give our money to anyone who can’t put their lungs into it. Oh I almost forgot, these are for you. They’re shiny wristbands that get you to the front of the lines. The LV crew can’t wait for the rest of this rabble. Hold out your wrists… Sugarbear will you put this on Gill?” “Wow, clearly there is an order to this I had not been told about.” Vas smirked helping to affix the shiny wristband on Gill. “So what do you guys think? Any ride, in particular, catch your eye?” He asked the kids given this was more their day than anything else. Jacy wrapped her arm around Vas’ waist and tickled his far side. “I’d suggest you hit the fastest ones first because they tend to slow down as the evening progresses. Their wheels get tired, you see. Now run, run, run. We’ll follow right behind.” Gill and Haddie made a beeline for the dodgems and jumped into a small green car shaped like a bug. Haddie took the wheel and Gill the pedals and they waited as the other cars filled up. The old guy in charge of the ride came around collecting and Gill paid him, while Haddie practiced her turns. A sudden horn blast signaled the start of the ride and they were off smashing headlong into the car in front. Haddie was a demon behind the wheel and she had a grin from ear to ear as she smashed into car after car. They stayed on the dodgems for two more runs and then off to the huge Ali Baba pendulum ride where they sat strapped into a huge magic carpet that sent them hurtling high above the fairground in a just whoooosh of movement. The kids raised their hands each time the ride dropped down towards the earth and more than once Haddie's teddy flew back and hit the people on the row behind. “Sorry!” Gill laughed as they stumbled from the ride and ran towards the drop tower. As the name suggested this ride involved them sitting on a row of seats that was slowly raised into the air until it came to a halt at an uncomfortable height. Haddie looked down at the sea of people below and pointed out Vas and Jacy below who were having a “moment” next to the Candy Floss stall! “I'll stand here and you stand just there, like that. Now, put your hands on my hips here and here. That's better. I’m not getting away now you big strong man. So when your eyes aren't promising your heart to me you can raise them to observe the ride behind me. See? You can keep an eye on both your juvenile wards and your petite paramour.” Jacy's pale white hair reflected each of the colored lights of the carnival, at one moment blue and the next red before shining yellow then green. “But, if you don't kiss me properly, letting you're affections declare your true feelings for all these people to see, I shall break into histrionics.”